Dairy
I am as particular about names of cheeses as I am about names of alcohols. (Don't get me started on martinis or champagne.) As such, this list has been carefully screened to separate generic terms—even those with distinctly regional names—from the more specific Protected Designation of Origin foodstuffs. That's why you'll find American cheese (a broad and open term) but not not feta (very specific). That latter cheese—as much as I love it—is listed here as the sadly generic 'salad cheese'. As feta, technically, can only be made not just in a very specific way but in a very specific place (mainland Greece and Lesbos) we cannot have it here. No Greece in Midian, no feta. I know, it's a rather pedantic pet-peeve, but I'm the one typing the initial equipment articles up. ——Golgotha American cheese, block, 1 pound . . . . . 2ƒ8 Blue cheese, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 4ƒ8 Butter, per pound, clarified . . . . . 3ƒ5 ::————Almost pure butterfat Butter, per pound, cream . . . . . 3ƒ ::————Raw cream butter, technically, as it is unpasteurised. If you only speak English, this is probably the only butter you know. Unfortunately, without refrigeration it only has a shelf life of about a week. Butter, per pound, cultured . . . . . 3ƒ2 ::————The cream is partially fermented before being churned. Cheddar, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ5 Cheddar, wheel, 100 pound . . . . . 16₲5 Cheese, nut, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 4ƒ Cheese, nut, wheel, 100 pound . . . . . 18₲15 Cheese, pepper, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ5 Cheese, pepper, wheel, 100 pound . . . . . 17₲5 Cheese, smoked, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ5 Cheese, wine, block, 1 pound . . . . . 4ƒ5 Cheese, wine, block, 100 pounds . . . . . 21₲10 Colby, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ Cottage cheese, tub, 1 pound . . . . . 1ƒ Cream, 8 ounce bottle . . . . . 3ƒ4 Cream cheese, tub, 1 pound . . . . . 4ƒ1 Fruit cheeses, per pound, apple . . . . . 4ƒ Fruit cheeses, per pound, blackberry . . . . . 4ƒ5 Fruit cheeses, per pound, gooseberry . . . . . 5ƒ Fruit cheeses, per pound, plum . . . . . 4ƒ Ghee, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ6 ::————A form of clarified butter with a shelf life of months Goat or sheep cheese, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 4ƒ Gouda, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 4ƒ1 Icecream, per pint, churned . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Need I say that this item typically has seasonal and/or regional restrictions? Icecream, per pint, snow . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Formed either from fresh-fallen snow or thick frost Jack cheese, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ6 Kefir, quart . . . . . 5ƒ Lard, pint . . . . . 1ƒ5 Milk, per pint, cow . . . . . 2ƒ Milk, per pint, goat . . . . . 2ƒ5 Milk, per pint, manatee . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Yep, sea cow. This milk is naturally lactose-free, and surprisingly, contains some citric acid. Milk, per pint, mare . . . . . 3ƒ5 Nacho cheese, tub, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ Parmigiano-reggiano, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 2ƒ9 ::————Also called parmesan Provolone, wheel, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ2 Provolone, wheel, 100 pound . . . . . 14₲5 Ricotta, tub, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ7 Salad cheese, block, 1 pound . . . . . 4ƒ ::————On another world, this would also be called feta. Swiss cheese, block, 1 pound . . . . . 3ƒ Urdă, tub, 1 pound . . . . . 4ƒ Yogurt, 4 ounces, fruit . . . . . 8¢ ::————Remember that this is a setting without much refrigeration. Yogurt is nasty-tasting enough as it is. Yogurt, 4 ounces, plain . . . . . 6¢ ::————Active culture means it's tasting you back. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex